


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop A/B/O verse fics [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Aged down Sungjong, Alpha Lee Howon | Hoya, Alpha Myungsoo, Alpha Nam Woohyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Beta Dongwoo, Beta Sungyeol, Consensual Underage Sex, Lee Sungjong-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, OT7, Omega Sungjong, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Protective Pack, Sungjong-centric, Underage Sex, Work In Progress, alpha sunggyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Infinite Ensemble
Series: Kpop A/B/O verse fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532951





	Untitled

**11:40 AM**

"Something's come up at the company."

Dongwoo tilted his head in confusion.Did something bad happen?Were they still going to debut?Before he could say anything Sunggyu's voice cut through the beta's thoughts.

"What happened?"He asked and Dongwoo honestly didn't know how the alpha could be as calm as he was.For all they knew,the company had decided against letting them debut or had maybe even planned on kicking them out of the company.


End file.
